


Rey, sith apprentice to the empress

by EmpressAhsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Empress Leia Organa, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/F, Mind Control, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Padmé Amidala, Sith Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAhsoka/pseuds/EmpressAhsoka
Summary: Rey grows up in a world where the rebellion was beaten before it could properly take shape and the empire reigned Supreme. The current ruler of the empire is empress Leia amidala who took the throne after her mother, empress padme amidala, recently passed away. Nobody knows the true age of the empress, all the public knows is that Leia, and padme before her, didn't seem to physically age past their twenties. What the public doesn't know is that both empresses were powerful sith lords. And per tradition, Empress Leia is now looking for a new apprentice. (Contains smut/lemons/whatever you want to call it)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rey, sith apprentice to the empress

It was just another day on Jakku, one of the only planets the empire didn't care enough about to send troops to. It was just another day for Rey, exchanging junk she collected for food. The day was normal until something happened that was very unusual for Jakku. An imperial transporter landed in the middle of the small settlement. This would occasionally happen maybe two times every year when a wanted fugitive of the empire escaped to Jakku or something. Most of the time normal stormtroopers would handle something like that. But this time it was different. Instead of the normal white stormtroopers, two stormtroopers in pitch black armor with purple and red markings stepped out of the transporter. Those colors were the colors of the empress' elite troopers. A squad of highly trained troops who only took commands from the empress herself. One of the troopers took their helmet off, revealing a beautiful blonde woman with her hair tied in a ponytail. That was another characteristic of the empress' elite squad. It was entirely made up of women. It was no secret that the current empress enjoyed the company of women. The blonde trooper took out a megaphone and began shouting.

"We are looking for a woman named Rey. Failure to deliver her to us will result in this planet's destruction."

At that moment the people of Jakku noticed the massive space station floating over the planet, the death star. It had never been used to actually destroy a planet before, but it was still an intimidating force. Unlike the others, Rey didn't worry about the death star floating above them. She was worried that the empress wanted her. Why on earth would the empress want a scrap collector from Jakku? Rey knew that she only had one choice, whatever the empress wanted from her, if she didn't comply she would be destroyed alongside the planet. Rey pushed her way through the crowd, approaching the elite troops. Upon seeing Rey the blonde trooper began to smile.

"Good girl, just don't resist and no harm will come to you or this planet."

Rey gulped, expecting to be handcuffed any second now, but to her surprise nothing happened.

"Get in the transporter." the blonde trooper commanded while putting her helmet back on.

Rey nervously got into the transporter where 3 other elite squad members sat. The blonde trooper got into the pilot seat and began the take off sequence. Rey was confused, why would they just let her sit there like that? Reading her face perfectly, another trooper almost immediately gave an explanation.

"You are not a prisoner so you won't be restrained, but know that if you try anything we have 20 ways to incapacitate you within seconds."

This answer confused Rey more than it explained. If she wasn't a prisoner, what did the empress want from her? What made Rey so interesting to her? Within minutes the transporter landed within the death star.

"Follow us." one of the troopers commanded as the door of the transporter opened.

The 4 troopers walked in perfect formation with Rey in the center. They walked along a number of hallways until they eventually reached an elevator that was more secure than all the others. In order to access it, one of the troopers had to take their helmet off, do a retinal scan, enter a 20 digit code and provide a DNA sample with a piece of hair. Only then did the elevator start moving. As the elevator doors opened, Rey came face to face with the empress. She was even more beautiful than the holovids made her appear. She wore a elegant black robe and her eyes glowed in a combination of yellow and orange. The 4 elite troopers immediately kneeled in front of the empress. Rey just stood there, afraid.

"Leave us." the empress commanded.

"Yes, my empress." the 4 elite troopers replied in perfect unison before leaving via the elevator.

Rey was afraid, she was alone in the same room with the most powerful person in the galaxy, and she didn't know why.

"Do you know why you were brought here?" Leia asked, standing up from her throne and walking towards rey.

"Then I'll explain it to you. Near the end of the clone wars my mother, empress amidala, mastered the art of brainwashing people using the force, something that my family has tried to achieve ever since the days of the old republic. After perfecting it she assassinated chancellor Palpatine and due to her popularity in politics and by influencing some popular political figures she became chancellor. Shortly after, she revealed that she was a sith lord to a jedi, which caused the jedi to try to arrest her. She killed all of them and used the situation to execute order 66, kill all the jedi and turn the republic into the empire. From then on she made sure to have every high ranking position in the empire under her mind control, except one. Her own daughter and right hand. When I learned everything I could from her I killed her, such is the way of the sith." Leia explained.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Rey cried.

"Hasnt it become obvious by now? I need an apprentice in case I somehow pass away. You are the best suited force-sensitive person I could sense in the whole galaxy. However, I won't make the same mistake as my mother. Before I make you my apprentice, I will make sure you are undyingly loyal to me just like my elite troops."

Before Rey could respond Leia kissed her. At that moment, Rey's body went numb. She let the empress slip her tounge inside her mouth. In this weak moment Leia began her work. She entered Rey's mind using the force and started remodeling her mind. The first thing she changed was how Rey viewed Leia. Leia found fear in Rey's mind, something she appreciated for the ordinary people, but her apprentice would need to view her differently. Leia replaced the fear with respect, worship and undying loyalty. But loyalty alone didn't make a good sith. Rey needed a change of personality too. What Leia found in Rey's personality was something that Leia could only pity. Selflessness, compassion etc. All things that made you weak. Leia promptly deleted them and replaced them with personality traits more suited for a sith. She made Rey cruel, manipulative and dominant, just like Leia was taught by her mother. When Leia was finished with her work she broke the kiss with Rey who immediately fell on her knees.

"I'm sorry for any inconveniences my former self may have caused, my empress. I am happy to obey and serve now." Rey said with an evil smile on her face.

"Perfect. However, I can't be seen with you running around like that. Those old robes and those buns in your hair are unsuited for a sith. Visit Kat, she will give you your new clothes and take care of everything. You have probably met her, she usually has her blonde hair in a ponytail. She's the leader of my elite unit and my favourite brainwashing result yet. Before I found her she was a Barkeeper on alderaan. I chose her because of her beauty. After I was done with her she became one of the best soldiers of the empire within just one year. You'd be surprised by how easily people learn new skills when their only goal in life is pleasing one person. I hope you will learn just as fast."

* * *

"I have returned, my empress."

"Good, you look much better now with your hair open."

"Thank you my empress, I live to serve you."


End file.
